


I Got The Message

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Female-Centric, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Language of Flowers, POV Female Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Femslash, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY SIX: FAVORITE QUOTE</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I tend to represent all hot women."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I've got to make a connection. I'm on needles and pins, workin' up a printout, and I'm gonna zero in. I got the message, but I wanna get it straight from you."<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Message

**Author's Note:**

> A) Written for the sixth day of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015.](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ba) First quote in the summary / quote chosen for the prompt is from the episode 'The Cheat in the Retreat.'
> 
> Bb) This work's title and the second quote in the summary is that of a ZZ Top song.
> 
> C) You can decide for yourself whether this fits in canon or not; with the intensity of the Angela/Brennan relationship, it could go either way. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! xx

“I _am_ right, you know. 'Hot women' is _not_ a race.”

“You’re not the only one who’s right, honey. It’s not a race, no - it’s a demographic. A demographic that I represent.”

“Well…that’s subjective. Science is _not_ subjective!”

“I do beg to differ there. I’m beautiful no matter whether or not anyone else thinks so. That’s not subjective. That is a _fact._ Science runs on fact. It is a fact that I am a hot woman, because it’s a fact _about_ me, and _I’m_ the one declaring it.”

“I’m fairly certain that’s _not_ proper procedure for the establishment of scientifically authentic fact, Angela.”

“So what is, Brennan? Is there an authority to whom I have to send a request in writing? Is it purely by numbers? What’s the cutoff - how many people have to agree with me for that to be a fact?”

“Angela…”

“No, I’m curious. I’m legitimately curious.”

“You’re being irrational and difficult, that’s what you are.”

“I’m trying to get you to think with an open mind, sweetie. It’s not my responsibility to make sure you’re always comfortable with that.”

* * *

There’s a new flower pot in Angela’s office when she steps into it in the morning. 

_Bright pink, red markings, narrow, flat leaves. Amaryllis belladonna._

_Splendid beauty. Worth beyond beauty._

_Leave it to Brennan not to be subtle._

_She’d even left a note._

“I personally consider you captivatingly beautiful. I regret that I offended you. - Brennan”

It wasn’t a proper apology, but it’d do for now.


End file.
